


Wet

by Paulsenesque



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulsenesque/pseuds/Paulsenesque
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Wet

It's one hell of a view.

Her thighs spread open, Harvey's head between them, his disheveled hair she occasionally runs her fingers through. She stares at the moles above his eyebrow and his nose rubbing the smoothness of her bare pussy, from side to side as he eats her out.

His tongue is inside her, lapping up and muscling in, wet and delicious. His eyes closed and big hands gripping her thighs forcefully. She's been moaning constantly since he's started and it doesn't look like he's planning on stopping anytime soon.

It's really quite a view. The sweetheart curve of her spread cunt and the tip of his nose right there in the middle, gliding against her skin and he laps her, sliding his tongue up between her folds, slowly until the tip of his tongue is right there under her clit, pressing it up as he looks at her. He smiles when she whimpers loudly, even with his tongue out.

"Harvey…" she begs, unashamed of her own whimper because he's been keeping her there, right at the edge, for so long now she's about to lose her mind.

His face is wet, her thighs are wet, the sheet under her ass feels hot and damp. She's sweating and trembling and all goddamn Harvey does is grin into her pussy.

He manages a fast swirl of his tongue all around her swollen clit and she lets out an agonized moan. Then the tip of his tongue presses under her clit again, making slow, barely there swipes from one side to the other as he watches her. She grips the sheets so hard they almost rip from the mattress.

She runs her fingertips down the side of his head, over his moles, and she buckles her hips up into his face. She feels too weak to anything else.

His lips, those wonderful lips of his, close around her clit and suck, _hard,_ and she screams. But he stops at the same second and she almost cries, buckling, breathless and desperate.

"You taste really fucking good," he tells her. "Do you know that?"

"Yes, I've tried it, Harvey, _please."_

He chuckles. He moves his hands from her thighs to spread her pussy even further with his fingers. She's so wet he has no grip, but he has fun pinching her wet outer lips until they slip from within his fingers. Then he spreads her open for real and makes the tip of his tongue travel feather light over her inner lips, without any pressure, and when he moves his head back there's a string of slick connecting his tongue and her pussy.

Both his hands move up to her breasts, and he kneads them as he kisses all around her pussy, and then her inner thighs, just to drive Donna extra mad that he's getting away from the goal.

He pinches her nipples and tugs on them hard just to hear her whimpering some more. He loves the way that sounds. His tongue presses inside her again and then he's back at lapping her all over. Everywhere but her clit.

She stares at her bundle of nerves, red and swollen; dripping wet and desperate for attention. She's panting and moaning loudly and she watches as Harvey moves his open mouth up her pussy to finally, _finally,_ latch onto her clit.

And he sucks.

Lightly at first, while his hands travel their way down her body to grip her thighs again. But then slowly increasing in force, sucking her harder and relentlessly. She vaguely wonders how he is even breathing, but he doesn't stop, and soon she's not breathing either. Her whole body tenses up and arches into his face. 

His fingers dig painfully into her flesh, keeping her in place and he keeps his lips wrapped around her clit and sucking just right, right there at the perfect place and she can't even hear her own hoarse screams.

Then she feels it.

A gush of wetness that streams down to her ass, under her, between her thighs and _into Harvey's face._

She buckles and flinches, trying to close her thighs, trying to get away from his mouth, unable to stop cuming, unable to think straight. But he keeps her legs open, detaches his mouth from her just long enough to take a breath, and then he's right back there, sucking on her over and over again, until the fluid stops gushing from her pussy and she drops her body bonelessly into the mattress.

She's trembling as her orgasm subsides, lying spread open on the wet sheets and Harvey slurps and laps her until her pussy stops pulsing.

She takes in the view between her legs once more. Harvey's face is completely wet and when he runs his tongue around his own lips, grinning at her, she starts laughing deliriously.

She tells him that's gonna be a bitch to clean up. He tells her she's welcome to squirt all over his face anytime, but that he wants to try that with his cock next.


End file.
